


Red (Is My Favorite Color)

by jaegerjaquezoff



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Sharing, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Demon Blood, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, Marking, Masochism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sadism, Scarification, Spit As Lube, Trans Female Grell Sutcliff, bareback, grell in lingerie, hope i didn't miss any tags, previously discussed kinks, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: "Your soul belongs to me, as mines does to you."





	Red (Is My Favorite Color)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a blood kink/knife kink fic. PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING! only proceed if you're comfortable.
> 
> for my sweet shiki! (@/ shikiartsstudio on twitter!)

Sebastian is in the bedroom, setting everything up properly, his back to the door when Grell walks in. She watches for a moment, quietly, as Sebatian gives everything a once over, humming in satisfaction when things are all in the right places. Grell steps over the threshold then, clearing her throat to announce her arrival. Sebastian turns, his red eyes seeming to glow when they land on the Reaper.

“Welcome back, dear. Let me see what you got for me.”

Grell holds out her right hand, showing off her brand new nails. They’re a long stiletto set, all a shiny deep red color save for the middle finger, instead it’s black with the same red outlining it in thin strokes. Sebastian gently takes Grell’s hand, poking at the tip of the middle nail, an appreciative hum leaving him when it stings a bit.

“Lovely. Come make sure everything looks good before we start,” Sebastian urges, leading Grell to the side of the bed where the table and nightstand are covered in tools they’d need for the night. On the steel table next to the bed there are three knives: the first is long, flat on one side, entirely black from hilt to blade; the second is a switchblade, the hilt black with metallic red roses etched into it, the two sided blade a shiny red; and the final one is small, about the size of a pinky, and fully red, almost scalpel-like, a sharp point at the end. All of them are sitting on top of a red cloth holder, which is folded over so that there’s open space for the used knives to sit before they’re cleaned later. The nightstand holds bandages, antiseptic cream, gauze, a mini-spray bottle of alcohol, and of course a bottle of lube. Sebastian’s cell phone, as well as copies of their ID’s, are sitting in the back corner, just in case.

Grell feels a shiver run down her spine, the anticipation clear on her face. She turns to Sebastian, nodding her approval. “I’ll go get ready,” she announces, walking into the bathroom. She takes a few minutes to wash her hands and calm her breathing before coming back to Sebastian, who is leaning on his elbows patiently in the bed, two pillows behind him to prop his head and shoulders, his shirt untucked and the top three buttons undone.

The demon looks his lover up and down appreciatively, licking his lips at the beauty before him. Grell still dons her red knee-length trench coat, but it’s fully covering her shoulders, the belt around her waist pulled tight. Unusual. “Come, my love, let me see what you’re hiding underneath that coat of yours,” Sebastian calls out, beckoning Grell forward with his hand.

The Reaper takes the few steps forward, stopping just in front of Sebastian, and pulls slowly at the belt until it falls limply to either side. She shimmies the coat from her shoulders, eyes never leaving her lovers face as she reveals her outfit. The cups of the bralette are red lace, thin black silk trim along the edges, and thick black silk straps studded with deep red gems crossing in an x-pattern over her chest, then criss-crossing around her stomach. More black straps connect to the panties, the same red lace covering her cock, barely contained behind the fabric, and when she turns the fabric disappears between her round cheeks. Her black boots hit just above her knees and her long red hair is braided loosely down her back, a few flyaway strands framing her face.

She looks fucking delicious, and Sebastian feels his pants grow tighter. “Such a whore, you just wore a trench coat over this all day, didn’t you?” She nods. “Come here,” his voice is demanding, no room for arguing, and Grell obeys diligently, climbing to straddle him, perching a little higher up on his body than usual. Sebastian kneads the meat of her ass in his hands, licking his lips seductively. “I’m gonna open you up and put a plug in you so that you’ll be ready for my cock after we’re done playing.” Grell nods wordlessly and Sebastian holds two fingers up to her lips, teeth catching his own lip when Grell’s hot mouth immediately closes over his digits. He watches her work, her tongue gliding around and between his fingers, the spit pooling in her mouth so plentiful that it’s dripping down her chin and Seastians hand by the time she’s finished, an audible pop sounding as she lets go. 

Sebastian hums his approval and relaxes into the pillows, using his dry hand to spread Grell’s cheeks, one finger hooking to pull the string of her panties to the side. His other hand goes back to circle the tight muscle of Grell’s rim with his wet fingers, smirking when the Reaper lets out a shuddering sigh. He pushes one finger into her puckered hole, feels her push down to get him deeper, revels in her slightly accelerated breathing. Impatient, but he knows she’s been craving the pain all day so he gives her a pass this time. When his finger is as deep as he can get it at this angle, he starts a slow thrust in and out of her hole, twisting his finger roughly until she asks for the second finger with a quiet, “More, please.” Sebastian draws his hand back, and pushes in again with both fingers, working her open until she calls his name.

They work together to sit up after he pulls his fingers from her clenching hole, Grell’s arms outstretched and fingers locked behind the demons head. Sebastian reaches into the drawer to grab the firm black plug from it’s home, stretching to pump a generous amount of lube over the tapered tip of the silicone toy in one hand, then another blob into the opposite palm. Grell hisses when Sebastian rubs the cold gel against her hole without warning, making sure that her entrance is thoroughly coated before he slowly starts pushing the plug into her hole. When the widest part sinks into Grell, she moans loudly, her body visibly relaxing as he makes sure it’s securely hidden in her body. Sebastian gives her another once over, admiring her skin, pretty and pale, a blank canvas that’s all his to mark. “What’s the safeword?”

“Red.” Grell’s voice is a whisper as she pushes her hips forward to grind her dick against Sebastian’s stomach, a soft moan following, more a small release of air than anything. “I need you naked, please, need to feel your skin.”

Sebastian hums his acknowledgement, standing up suddenly, his arm winding around Grell’s waist to hold her in place as her legs cross tightly behind his back. He turns them around and gently lays Grell on her back on the bed, standing between her thighs and unbuttoning his pants before pushing them down his legs, letting them pool around his ankles and bare feet. He leaves on the tight black briefs that are slung low on his hips, maintaining an intense eye contact with Grell as he kicks them to the side. “Scoot back, get comfortable in the pillows,” Sebastian advises, moving to his knees between Grell’s thighs as she settles into the mattress, legs falling open around the demons own parted thighs. “I’m going to absolutely destroy you.”

Grell whines at the promise, one hand reaching to trail her nails slowly down Sebastian’s side, pressing in just hard enough to raise the skin and nothing more. “Whatever you want, Bassy, I’m yours.”

Sebastian nods, picking up the first knife slowly, holding it for a second in Grell’s line of sight, smiling deviously when she nods her consent. He turns the knife so that the dull side is settled at the top of Grell’s sternum, the Reaper letting out a slow breath as the cold steel blade travels down between her pecs, stopping as it hits the bottom strap of the bralette. The rise and fall of her chest is steady, her breathing calm, so Sebastian continues dragging the knife lower, slowly clearing the straps down her stomach. He skips over her dick, immediately moving to trace down her right thigh, his hand firmly gripping the left and squeezing. “You’re behaving so well for me today, good girl.”

“Please, Sebastian, I need it. Do it, please.”

“As you wish, my dear.” Sebastian brings the knife back to Grell’s chest, turns it slowly in his hand and presses the blade gently into her skin, just barely, gliding it slowly across her pec, small bubbles of blood gathering along the cut.

“Hnng, oh fuuuck,” Grell gasps, eyes falling shut as a few thin rivulets of blood began to roll down her skin towards her nipple. “Th-That’s good, Bassy.” The trails tickle, but Grell ignores the sensation in favor of biting harshly on her lip.

Sebastian leans over Grell carefully, the hand not holding the knife bracing on the side of her head, and he licks over the mark, tongue warm as he collects the blood there. He listens as the rough texture against the newly sensitive skin drags a small whine from the woman beneath him. “You’re as tasty as always, baby,” he compliments, placing a gentle kiss to the red line before sitting back upright.

“Again?” Grell is breathy already, needy now that she’s gotten a taste of the cold metal slicing her skin.

“Again,” Sebastian agrees, following the same process on the opposite side, this time kissing Grell after cleaning the wound. He pushes his tongue into her mouth, gentle enough for her to refuse if she wants, and smiles when she whines into the kiss. She runs her tongue across the back of his teeth, her hands clenching in the sheets when she tastes a hint of iron. Sebastian leans back on his knees again, rearranging himself so that he’s sitting with Grell spread over his legs. Sebastian’s fingers slowly creep down Grell’s thigh until they reach her knee, rubbing patterns into the skin. The demon lifts his lovers leg, lets her foot rest on his shoulder, then turns his head to lick slowly from Grell’s ankle to her knee, biting down on her calf muscle twice along the way.

The Reaper keens when the teeth sink into her skin, enough to hurt but not draw any blood… yet. She watches in anticipation as the dark haired man presses gentle kisses to her thigh, gasps when a stinging sensation tickles her low in her belly. Before she can even form a word, Sebastian attaches his mouth to the new cut and gives it a nibble. Grell moans lowly, raises her head a bit so she can have a better view of what’s happening between her legs.

Sebastian pokes the tip of the blade into her skin again, dragging his hand slowly, pulling a long sigh from Grell. There’s more blood this time, a thin curtain of red oozing from the wound at a snail's pace. Sebastian looks up, a sinister smile creeping on his lips as he watches Grell’s eyes close and her features relax. She’s completely blissed out, the small cuts Sebastian has given her offer a false sense of security. “I will break you tonight.”

Grell doesn’t acknowledge the threat, just moans and whines as Sebastian gives her shallow slices to the inside of both of her thighs, again and again until the skin there is sore and red and sensitive. “More, Bassy... I need more. Fuck, please, I’m ready.”

Sebastian hums, carefully reaching to set the black knife down on the steel table, and smirking as he picks up the red switchblade before settling back into his spot between Grell’s thighs. “Spread your legs again, darling. It’s time to take it up a notch.” He chuckles when the redhead lets out a desperate whine, her hips shifting in excitement. “Daddy is going to hurt you now.”

“Yes, fuck yes, please,” Grell hisses, her dick twitching in her panties. There’s a dark spot where she’s leaking, the lace glistening with precum. She feels a cold hand smooth over her thigh and takes in a shaky breath to steady herself, then cries out in shock as she feels the new blade swipe over the top of her thigh, close to her knee, quickly. The blood flows fast, this cut deeper than the others, and Grell gasps when she feels Sebastian run his hand through the mess. “F-Fuck! Oh fuck!”

Sebastian eyes Grell carefully for a second, the rise and fall of her chest is very noticable, her fist is clenching and unclenching in the blanket, her face screwed up. She looks like she’s in pain. Sebastian speaks quietly, “Where are you, my love?”

It takes a few seconds, but when Grell opens her eyes, they’re misty, already starting to glaze over. “H-here, Daddy. Fuck, I- right here! Please, god pl-please. More?” She squirms beneath the demon, restless as she waits for another cut across her thigh.

Sebastian groans loudly, palming at his own clothed cock at how absolutely wrecked Grell sounds. “Ask and you shall receive, baby girl.” Sebastian holds the knife steady on top of Grell’s thigh, just barely allowing the side of the blade to glide over the pale skin. He uses the tip of the knife to start another cut, dragging across Grell’s thigh, then another right above as soon as he finishes that one. He watches the blood ooze, almost the entire inside of Grell’s thigh coated in thick red. He uses his empty hand to finish unbuttoning his shirt, pushing each side away from his body, not caring that the garment is now heavily stained red.

Grell watches through lidded eyes as Sebastian exposes more of his skin, reaches out to run a sharp nail from a nipple to his belly button, a red welt rising in her wake. The demon hisses slightly, his gaze locking with Grell’s when she looks up to him. She’s trying to calm her erratic breathing, but Sebastian switches to her other leg before Grell is able to prepare herself, and cuts into her thigh. Her groan is so deep and animalistic that Sebastian straightens up for a second out of concern. “Ag-again!”

A wicked smile creeps onto the demons face, his red eyes glowing intensely. He glances down and has to palm at his bulge to relieve some of the new pressure that’s added when he sees the head of Grell’s cock poking up through her panties, dripping so consistently that there’s a string of precum feeding into the puddle collecting right underneath her belly button. “You’re such a good girl, so wet from Daddy hurting you.” He leans down on one elbow, very carefully holding the knife steady above Grell’s newly reddened thigh, and whispers into her ear, “I could end you right now, cut too deep into your skin and let you bleed out.”

Grell knows it’s meant to be menacing, knows she’s meant to be afraid of letting a demon hold a knife to her, but her dick just stands up at the threat and she chokes out a soul wrenching scream when Sebastian takes his time slicing into her thigh again. The warmth spreads over her skin, crawling slowly down the inside of her leg. “O-one…” Her breathing is labored, her heart is pounding loud enough that it echoes in her head. “One more… Ple-please, one-”

Sebastian sits up and stares into Grell’s eyes, makes sure she’s watching as he carefully licks up the side of the switchblade, letting her blood collect on his tongue and licking his lips mostly clean. He chuckles to himself when she whines high in the back of her throat. Then he says calmly, so as not to upset the red head, “Not now, darling. Daddy has a surprise for you later. For now though, I want to fuck you.” he steps from the bed suddenly, kicking off his underwear and eyeing his red-headed lover’s bloodied body.  
.  
Grell whines again, long and needy, spreading her thighs with haste and taking in a sharp breath through her nose when the marred skin stings a bit. She lets out a breathy moan when Sebastian ducks down between her thighs again, headfirst this time. He grips her hip in his right hand, his left coming to cup her cock through the panties as he slowly runs his tongue from her knee, over the fresh scars, and stops to suck a bruise into her hip, right below the hem of her panties. “Sebastian,” Grell drags the name out, voice low and whiny. She can feel her eyes slipping closed, the blood loss is making her head swim deliciously and she doesn’t want to lose her grip before Sebastian is done with her. “A-Almost there, Bassy,” she warns, urging the demon to hurry.

Sebastian hums from the end of the bed and crawls up until his hips are nestled comfortably between her wide-spread legs, face to face with the Reaper, elbows supporting him on either side of her head. “My beautiful baby girl. Daddy is gonna make you cum, then I’m gonna give you your surprise, alright?” When Grell gives him a mumbled affirmation, the demon places a tinder kiss on her lips and glides one hand slowly down her body. He’s just barely skimming the pale skin of her abdomen, his fingertips lightly run down the line of her covered dick, and his hand stops right over her hole.

Sebastian pulls the thin string to the side again and smiles when he feels the smooth base of the buttplug, glad that he would just be able to slide right into his baby girl without having to prep her. He reaches overhead, squirting a sizeable amount of the lube into his palm, then closes a tight fist over his aching cock. He grunts at the sudden cold, and starts pumping himself, eyes falling closed as he focuses on calming his breathing. His dick has been hard all day, the anticipation from their discussion earlier that morning giving him an instant hard-on that he wouldn’t dare try to get rid of beforehand. When he’s sure he won’t cum, he pumps himself a few more times to make sure he’s fully coated, then uses the same hand to hastily pull the plug from his lover, rubbing the excess lube from his hand over Grell’s hole.

The red Reaper moans, a loud guttural sound, and feels her muscles coil tight as the demon slips right into her. “Fuck, Seb-bastian, Daddy, nng.” Grell’s hands shoot up from where they’ve been gripping the blanket to clutch at Sebastian’s back, her sharp nails digging into the skin there, angry red marks sure to be in their place later.

Sebastian growls at the pain, and pulls out just enough to thrust back into Grell aggressively. The demon starts a rough pace from the start, fucking into Grell fast and hard, revelling in the way the headboard bangs against the wall when the bed shakes. Grell’s nails drag down Sebastian’s back as he fucks her and he bites down roughly on her neck in retaliation.

Grell can’t stop the scream that tears it’s way from her throat, her back arching when Sebastian slides against her prostate. “Oh god, fuck, shit,” she rambles, her sharp nails digging into the demons skin. Her hands slip when blood leaks from the new wounds.

“You like this, you fucking whore? You like when I fuck you while you’re all cut up and bloody?” Sebastian growls the questions, fucking into Grell so hard that he knows she won’t be able to answer. He aims for her prostate with each push of his hips, his demonic eyes glowing a bright red as the blood from his back trails down the side of his body and drips slowly onto the woman beneath him.

Grell is sobbing now, the constant pressure against her prostate and the stretch of Sebastian’s cock inside of her have her ready to cum, and she attempts to reach for her own hard dick to push herself over the edge. “P-Please,” she cries, her legs coming to wrap tight around Sebastian's hips.

“Please what?” Sebastian prompts in a mocking tone as he grabs Grell’s wondering hand and pins it above her head, nipping at her jawline repeatedly, soothing each bite mark with his tongue before moving to the next. His hips pull back and fuck back in shallowly, only the head of his cock holding the reaper open, a slow barely there friction that makes Grell mewl. “You don’t need that, my love, I’ll make sure of it.”

Grell whines and attempts to cant her hips upwards to get some friction on her aching length. Her thighs tighten immensely around Sebastian when the demon slams all the way into her hole, the heels of her feet digging into his lower back when the head of his dick violently pounds into her prostate. “Oh, oh my g-god, fuck!” Grell wraps her one free hand around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him down into a desperate kiss that’s more her moaning into his mouth than anything. “ ‘M close, so close.”

Sebastian groans and bites harshly at Grell’s lip, his eyes sinking closed when the taste of metal invades his mouth. He’s getting close, can feel his orgasm creeping up his spine, and let’s go of Grell’s wrist to hook both arms behind her knees. He bends her legs back as far as he can, uses her to balance himself as he pulls out completely, then thrusts smoothly and quickly into Grell’s hole, hitting her prostate head on.

“Ah, fukfuckfuckshit!” Grell’s body seizes then goes completely limp, her head lolling to one side as she cums. Her mouth hangs open and small sounds leak out, silent sobs Sebastian guesses as he watches her chest move minutely. The lace of Grell’s panties catch the majority of her release, some is forced out through the lace. She has enough wits to her to clench her hole around Sebastian, eyes rolling into the back of her head and a whimper escaping her throat when the demon thrusts into her a few more times before she feels warmth flood her insides.

Sebastian rides out his orgasm inside Grell, his hips pushing in and out gently with the final spurts of cum leaking from his cock. He lets his body relax, melting into Grell as they breathe heavily. Sebastian doesn’t move from his position on top of his lover until he hears her whimpering from the small movements of his spent dick inside of her. He leans up, letting her legs fall open weakly around him, and plants a soft kiss to her lips.

They both hiss in sensitivity as Sebastian pulls out, and he gives her a quick once over. “Can you do one more thing for Daddy? Can I give you your surprise now? Hmm?” When Grell nods weakly, her eyes opening just enough to meet his own, Sebastian smiles and reaches onto the table for the smallest blade, holding it up so that Grell can see it. The reaper groans and tries to mumble a weak “Please,” and Sebastian nods at her.

He uses his left hand to steady himself near Grell’s head, the scalpel in his right coming to the redheads left shoulder. Slowly, carefully, Sebastian drags the small knife on Grell’s skin, pulling back to admire his work when he’s done. The new wound is deep, blood leaking profusely onto the pillow from the ‘S’ shape as Grell sobs uncontrollably, more from the intimacy of Sebastian claiming her than the actual pain. “Now,” he starts, placing the small knife back on the table, “let’s get you cleaned up and taken care of.”

Sebastian unmounts the bed, taking the alcohol bottle and gauze from the nightstand and intently cleaning the reapers body, shushing her and apologizing when she hisses from the sting. “You’re such a beautiful girl, so good for Daddy tonight. I’m so proud of you, my love,” he cooes. When he’s sure that all the blood is cleaned from her skin, he drowns each scar in antiseptic cream, fondly looking at all of the raised marks before putting large bandages on any cut deep enough. He reaches into the drawer to take out their bottle of specially made aftercare lotion and massages it slowly into her skin, soothing the aches and itching, before placing a kiss to the bandage on her shoulder. “My perfect baby girl.”

Sebastian pushes the metal table into a corner, vowing to clean it and himself once he gets Grell to sleep, and crawls underneath the blankets beside her. He throws an arm over her hips, pulling her back into his body and places gentle kisses to the nape of her neck. “Your soul belongs to me, as mines does to you.” He listens as she hums quietly, contently, and smiles against her now messy braid. “Sleep, angel.”


End file.
